Longing
by SasukeU16
Summary: REQUEST. After the battle of Sakura and Ino, Sakura winning. The two girls passed out, waking up. Ino confesses something Sakura never knew. Ino knowing she didn't feel the same walked off. Sakura followed her. Seeing everyone gone, she didn't ask or care. She was pulled into a shocking kiss.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura stood there on the arena along with her what used to be bestfriend, Ino Yamanka, the two panting from their long battle on the preliminary rounds, Sakura and Ino ran towards each other ready to punch the lights out in each other, when Ino struck. Sakura ducked hitting Ino sending her flying.

Ino laid on the floor passed out after the long fight, Sakura huffing, staring at the girl on the floor the last thing she heard was the announcer annoucing she had won. Sakura passed out along side Ino.

The blonde girl came to her blue eyes flickering open, she looked to herside seeing the pink haired girl fast asleep, she smiled slightly, happy the Haruno won. She blushed looking away when the green eyed girl finally came to.

"Sakura, what are you doing here, you won..." Ino says putting on a brave front.

"I guess I passed out...Ino-Chan." Sakura replied looking at the ground in a daze.

"Chan? What happened to pig?" Ino questions.

"It got old...You know...We used to be such great friends...The best of friends...I miss that..." Sakura says.

"I miss that too...I may have had those friends but really I was lonely until I met you...I was so happy to meet you, to help you build your confidence and now look at you, you're a beautiful blossom...We let a boy get in the middle of us...You want to know something...Well I'm just going to say it anyway. Liking Sasuke, Liking boys...It was just a front...I was hiding my feelings from you..." Ino says as she got up and stumbled into the other room. As she walked back she used a jutsu to shield the room off from the others so it was just her and Sakura.

Sakura blushed and immediately followed Ino into the other room, she didn't care about what the room looked like now, she was surprised when Ino spun around kissed her passionately. Sakura shocked pulled away from the kiss with a gasp.

"I-Ino." Sakura's only words were before she was pushed against the wall, the blonde girl kissing at her neck.

"I-Ino, N-No...This shouldn't happen." Sakura says.

"It should, Come on Sakura, You'll enjoy it." Ino says with a smile as she licks Sakura's neck as she massages her breasts through her dress, Sakura let out a small moan only to hold back.

"Sakura, Don't hold back, I want to hear your sweet voice." Ino says as she slips a hand inside her shorts rubbing her womanhood.

Sakura blushes, She finally lets go and lets out more of a moan, She wrapped her arms around Ino's neck to hold herself up on the wall as Ino stroked her sensitive pearl. Sakura kissed Ino passionately.

Sakura moaned more as she felt Ino's tongue slip licking her bottom lip, Sakura allowed entrance. into Sakura's mouth earning a small moan as it brushed against hers, they danced in each others mouths, Sakura's hands moved along Ino's back along with Ino's moving along Sakura's.

Ino pulled away and kissed down Sakura's neck, she licked it and nibbled on the nape of her neck, As she did that she unzipped Sakura's dress, she slid her hand in caressing her bare breasts, she pulled on her nipples lightly before rubbing circles around the hardening nubs, Sakura moaned lightly as she took a nub into her mouth, her wet tongue running along the pink nipple, swirling around it and sucking on it as she worked the other. As Ino did that she removed the dress from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She did the same treatment for the other nipple before moving back up kissing her neck.

"I've longed for this, Sakura." Ino says her blue eyes filled with lust as she looked up into Sakura's clouded lustful green eyes.

Sakura said nothing and grabbed Ino by the hair kissing her roughly, Ino's tongue did the same motion sliding into her mouth, tongue's dancing around each other before pulling away for air. Sakura slid to the ground leaning against the wall, Ino removed Sakura's shorts, Ino ran a hand down her stomach, running over goosebumps. She moved her fingers trussing the small triangle of pink curls above her pussy

Ino earned a moan from Sakura as she stroked Sakura, her fingers getting wet and sticky as Ino spread her juices around as she stroked her pussy at a fast speed, she slowed her pace rubbing her clit, her thumb moving in circles making it pulse from arousal. The blonde lowered her head as she spread her legs, she licked the length of her womanhood, her tongue running from her ass to her clit, swirling her tongue around it before sucking on it as she wiggled a finger inside Sakura, Sakura moved down making it go deeper inside her, she rested her hands on Ino's shoulders. Ino inserts a second finger moving the two deep inside her, she scissored them out stretching her. She shook her head as she sucked on Sakura's pearl as she pumped her fingers inside.

Sakura threw her head back moaning out loudly, her eyes screwed shut. Her nails dug into Ino's shoulders and part of her shirt.

"A-Another...I want more" Sakura moaned out.

Ino smirked as she continued to suck on Sakura's incredibly wet pussy as she inserted a third finger moving them in her, she moved away from her pearl and moved to her kissing her passionately. Ino added a fourth finger soon enough her last finger, she thrusted her fist inside Sakura which made Sakura move away from the kissing moaning out rapidly, panting at the filling of Ino's fist, it was new so it was weird but it thrusting inside her it was amazing as it moved in and out deeper.

Panting and moaning out, Sakura jolted up as she shook, She moaned out like a scream coming to her end. Ino pulled out, her fist covered in sweet 'sugar'. Sakura blushed as Ino lapped it up.

"I know you don't feel the same but, I love you." Ino says with a smile as she kisses her cheek.

"I-I want to say, I love you too." Sakura replies pulling her into a kiss before the two had to get up, her getting her clothes back on so they can return to the others.

Soon enough she was dressed and the jutsu was removed, they stood together with their teachers and friends watching the next battle. Sakura and Ino glancing at each other with smiles on their faces, below hands entwined. The two no longer had to long for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of weeks, The two girls have been apart for that time because of missions. Finally it was an off day for the both, Sakura called Ino to come to her house saying her parents were on a mission.

The minute Ino stepped onto her doorstep and took her shoes off, Sakura grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom and pushed her onto the bed getting on top of her straddling her.

"I missed you so much, Ino." Sakura says.

"I missed you too, Sakura. I'm glad you called." She replies with a smile as she looked up at her girlfriend.

Sakura kissed Ino passionately, Ino kissed her back as she wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist pulling her closer, their breasts pushed together. Sakura's tongue slid into Ino's mouth exploring her mouth, Ino's tongue played with Sakura's as her hands roamed her back.

Sakura pulled away and removed Ino's shirt along with her arm bands, Ino unzipped Sakura's dress letting a peak of her chest expose. Ino slid the dress off her shoulders. Sakura got up and removed her dress leaving her in pink underwear. Sakura moved to the bottom of the bed and removed Ino's bottoms before getting back on top of her.

She kissed down Ino's chest as she removed Ino's black lace bra, she continued kissing down the now giggling blonde's chest. She smirked as she traced her tongue around Ino's nipple as her other hand traced circles around the other, Ino moaned softly as Sakura's mouth sucked on it.

"S-Sakura...Where did you learn these things, I thought you were just a good girl?" Ino asks.

"Well on my missions, on my spare time, I watched a couple of movies..." Sakura replies as she ran her hand down Ino's torso running it along her underwear before peeling them off before removing her weight and removing her own underwear.

She kissed down Ino's torso as she nipped and sucked on Ino's stomach leaving love marks, she made her way to her legs, Ino blushed seeing her cute pink haired girl going this far, it turned her on as she saw her being so sexual to her.

Ino blushed even more as she imagined her juices falling from Sakura's mouth, her lapping it up and sucking on her own fingers. She moaned interrupted of her thoughts as she felt Sakura's tongue run along her slit before moving in deeper licking her pulsing clit, she swirled her tongue around it before latching onto it sucking on it. Ino whined as Sakura moved away from her.

"Don't tease me, Haruno." Ino whines.

"Don't worry, Yamanaka. You have me." Sakura replies as she made hand signs.

Ino gasped as she saw she made a clone of herself, she licked her lips at the thought of two Sakura pleasing her. Sakura returned to her womanhood, brushing her two fingers along it, stroking her. Clone Sakura kissed down Ino's neck before biting sucking on it as her hands cupped her breasts as she pinched her hard nipples.

Sakura licked up and down her pussy as she rubbed her clit, Ino moaned happily. Clone Sakura moved her mouth down her chest as her tongue ran along her nipple, her other hand twerking the other soon sucking. Sakura sucked on Ino's pussy earning a groan from Ino as she gripped Sakura's pink hair pulling it.

Sakura moved a finger inside Ino wiggling it around, she added a second one thrusting them in and out of her as she rapidly licked her clit. Clone Sakura moved from nipple to nipple licking them both rapidly. Ino squirmed and moaned out as Sakura added a third stretching her out.

"A-Ah S-Sakura..." Ino moaned as Sakura pumped her fingers in and out of her.

Ino spasmed as she jolted, she came violently. Panting she looked down at Sakura, she then saw the clone was gone. She moaned lightly as Sakura licked up her sweet juices, when she was done she sucked on her fingers of the remaining sticky liquid.

Ino quickly recovered and flipped Sakura over, she smirked. "You're turn baby."

"Can't wait, You did make me wet with the sound of your voice." Sakura says smiling soon gasping as Ino roughly tugged on her nipples soon engulfing one of her nipples into her mouth licking and sucking even biting.

Sakura tugged on Ino's pony tail soon removing it letting her hair fall, she pulled her hair as she moan. Ino pulled away deciding to get to the chase.

She got up and went to her bag that she brought with her, Sakura looked at her questioningly. Ino strapped on a harness and turned around. Sakura stared at the strap-on, the pink dildo staring at her.

"Like what you see?" Ino asks.

"W-Where did you get that?" Sakura questions.

"I got it on my mission, Shizune got drunk and bought it but never used it and gave it to me for no point in reason." Ino replies as she crawled onto the bed sitting in front of her lover.

"Get it inside me." Sakura says blushing as she spreads her legs wide, Ino stared at her entrance, she was dripping.

Ino moved closer to her, she swung Sakura's legs over her shoulders as she positioned the object to her, she moved thrusting it inside her, she moved in and out. Sakura moaned lightly at the feel. Ino picked up speed as she pulled Sakura closer to go in deeper, Sakura threw her head back as she gripped the bed.

Ino grabbed her breasts massaging them as she moved inside her, you could hear the sloshing of Sakura's insides as Ino pumped herself inside her going deeper.

"That's amazing..." Sakura moans.

Ino kissed Sakura passionately as they entwined their hand together, Ino quickened her movements making it go faster. She pulled out and moved Sakura onto her back pulling her ass towards her going back inside her, Her speed fast and hitting her harder. You could hear the slapping of their skin as Ino slammed inside her.

Sakura's arms rested on the bed and her head resting on it as well, she moaned and panting heavily, she drooled slightly as she blushed as Ino pleasured her. Ino flipped her over again, She was leaning against the board and slammed Sakura on top of her, Sakura moved up and down on her. Sakura's head up in the air moaning out, sweat ran down her chest. She roamed her hands up her torso touching her breasts as she squeezed them together as she rocked herself on Ino.

"A-Ah...I-Ino...I-I'm going to..." Sakura moaned out as she came hard on Ino covering her chest and dildo.

Ino moved the panting Sakura off of her and removed the strap-on, the two laid in bed cuddling together as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
